


Guiding Light

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Ben Solo joined the Resistance, the Resistance takes a break from war time to join Ben and Poe in marriage.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marriage
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Don’t @ me; I need to cope somehow.

It’s taken a while to get prepared for the wedding. Ben’s been fussed over by Threepio, making sure that Ben’s hair is perfect and Han’s brought him down the aisle. “I’m proud of you, kiddo,” Han says to him. “I really am.”  
  
Ben smiles. He’s glad that he ultimately joined the Resistance when he did. He can’t imagine a life without his family — or Poe. To think he never thought he’d call Poe his husband...  
  
Poe’s there, at the end of the aisle even as Ben’s father walks him down, and Ben can’t help but feel terribly underdressed in his Jedi robes in contrast to Poe’s suit. His off-white Jedi robes, he observes; at least something about this is appropriate for a wedding. The colors. Poe doesn’t seem to mind, though; even as he takes Ben in, it’s like Ben is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.   
  
Ben thinks he knows the feeling, when it comes to Poe.   
  
It’s Luke who makes the speech. “In times of war,” he says, “It’s also important to treasure the moments of peace. The moments of hope. And as we’re gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron, that’s one of the things we’re celebrating. Hope. Even though we’re fighting the First Order and all they represent, hope is something they can never take away from us.” Then, “I hand it over to you, Ben.”  
  
Ben swallows. “Poe Dameron,” he says, “You’ve been in my life for...stars knows how long. I can’t imagine a past where you weren’t in it — and I can’t imagine a future where you’re not in it. You helped me. When times were darkest, you were my light, guiding me home. I don’t know what the future will hold — but I can go into a future with you at my side. Always.”  
  
Poe speaks. “Ben Solo,” he says, “You say I saved you. In a way, you saved me as well. I’m not perfect; I never have been, even though I wish I was. But you saw the best of me, even when I was pushing people away. When I came back from being a Spice Runner, part of it was because you saw the best in me when I couldn’t see it in myself. I love you, Ben. And together, we’re going to get through this storm.”  
  
Ben turns to Luke. Luke doesn’t say anything. Just a nod.   
  
Ben needs no further encouragement to kiss Poe in front of everyone there, and it feels like his heart’s just burst into bloom. Like the spring, for that matter. There’s clapping and cheering and a "You get your man, Spice Runner!” from Zorii, and eventually, Ben breaks away from Poe, beaming. That laugh that lights up Poe’s face...Ben wants to preserve it as long as he can.   
  
The ring that Poe slips on Ben’s finger — Shara’s ring — is just a formality. Ben knows that they’re good as bound, here, in this very room.


End file.
